Star Warrior
by KirbyFanofBananas
Summary: Long ago, two primordial universes have been at war since the beginning of time. Over the years, the light slowly faded away. Now, the war is finally at its end where three children, two puff fighters, and one penguin are fated to embark on a stellar voyage to destroy the greatest evil of all.
1. The Embodiment of Evil

**This is the first time I'm writing a fanfiction.**

 **P.S. I do not own Kirby, Earthbound/Mother, nor the Marvel All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Thank you and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Prologue:

Long ago before the early years of the universe, the most powerful being of darkness fought and destroyed countless creations along with dominating the void itself. Before his current self, He was an innocent child from an unknown alien raised by the Queen and King of planet Earth. Over time, the queen and king were killed by the Dread One known as Dormammu. This event soon corrupted that child into the Embodiment of all Evil. He became so powerful that he destroyed his own mind and nearly many universes by its power. Even nigh all powerful beings like Lucifer and Michael died against it. Lust by the child's true potential, the Dreaded One would make him his own power source, locking him up in the Gates of True Void. the Dread One would continue to conquer more of the Universe of Light with the power of the Embodiment of Evil. This primordial war is driven to the edge of the end. Three children from Planet Earth along with three other warriors from another strange world are fated to journey across the stars and destroy the greatest evil that ever existed of all times.

* * *

(Their War Here - Hans Zimmer (Full Theme))

All is bright. Everything seemed joyful like little birds singing. The sky shined its colorful blue on the face of green. The blue ocean stretches across the beautiful blue planet. The light of the star was crystal to nature. It was almost purified of complete darkness. However, that will soon change as Planet Earth is doomed to the Embodiment of all Evil.

Across the ocean of galaxies, a large Red Antediluvian Cloud approaches the Milky Way Itself. The eye of the Red Primordial Cloud is so vast that it dwarfs the entire Milky Way itself in size. A being like that could only exist in legends. Every Lord of Hell and Skyfathers of Heaven would rather flee from this being than fight it. Superman could not hope to match it. Only one could, but he does not live on Planet Earth.

Inside the Cloud, a fiery being made up of ungodly fire, sets his mark on that beautiful green and blue globe. It was Dormammu, Lord of the Dark Dimension, the Dread One, and the One who is the ally of all Evil. With him, a slave and a son of the Destroyer of Worlds called Tyrant sets his goal on the planet itself. This was the planet with unlimited power, and Dormammu shined his unholy eye on it. 'My precious planet...'

* * *

Back on the doomed globe, three children of the light known as Ness, Lucas, and Jeff were sitting down, enjoying the view of the sky. It was indeed beautiful, majestic. One couldn't believe that there is another planet as beautiful Earth. However, something happens. This was something that the three children could not ignore because it was beyond what they could imagine.

They watch the Red Antediluvian Cloud approach their planet itself. It was a feared enemy, the One that started the War of the Primordial Universes. This enemy is not even at his full power, yet his presence alone turned the entire planet from green and blue to dark red. The doomed globe shook in fear. Suddenly, a fallen angel appears from the Antediluvian Cloud at god like speeds. At this point, the children could not allow the threat to destroy their planet.

Lucas and Ness called upon their supernatural power known as PSI as Jeff flees into a nearby building like a bumblebee with Lucas assisting his old friend. PSI is an ancient power that existed during the early age of the Multiverse. It can be used in many ways; Ness has unleashed his PSI in technicolor sound waves that forces the fallen angel to show himself in the face of the two children. He had a terrible face. His hair was cloud and platinum, yet its not made up of human hair.

It was Tyrant, a powerful herald of the Destroyer, bloodthirsty. His already immense power, amplified by the Embodiment of all Evil and the Dread One, is nearly immeasurable. The Hero of Onett couldn't afford to hold back now, especially against someone like him. So he fights the fallen angel in cosmic combat. Meanwhile, Lucas protects Jeff from the Beasts of Evil, lashing out harsh shining turquoise lights of a hexagon pattern that atomizes the beasts. Jeff wasn't helpless, for he uses his new toys against the Beasts of Evil, new guns that can fend off supernatural threats.

Technicolor sound saves and cosmic bursts danced and clashed. The sky trembled upon the climax of the fight. The Ground bled throughout the battle along with the coming of the Embodiment of all Evil. However, the fight didn't lasted for eternity as the technicolor sound waves were swallowed by the cosmic bursts. The Hero of Onett lied on the face of the planet, unconscious. Victorious, Tyrant flew off to the take the life out of the vulnerable Lucas and Jeff.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucas and Jeff battle their way through the Beasts of Evil. Some of the beasts were being fiery dragons made up of pure magic alone. The others were three headed lions of pure red cloud. Fire and red lightning danced with turquoise hexagon lights. Rockets charged forth against the other side of the army for Jeff had activated his weapons design to combat supernaturals. The fight reaches the end for Lucas gave a majestic shout. Streams of large light rained upon the beasts of evil, destroying them. It was the legendary PK Starstorm that level a portion of this doomed planet.

At last, the two children enter a gigantic island which contained an ancient beast. The two children found something that can save them and their planet. It was the Seven Needles. Should the seven needles be removed from a pure heart, the ancient beast will awake to save the planet. If awoke by evil, then it will destroy everything. Just as Lucas is about to release all of the seven needles, a force of destruction arrives their way.

It was Tyrant once again who extended his arms in the shape of a fallen angel's wings. The cosmic life force in him had erupted. The explosion of energy was too great. It matched the great ocean in size. Just as all hope was lost for poor Lucas and Jeff, another purple radiant light shoves the explosion back. It was the Hero of Onett, weakened and battered. He bled so hard that the blood spreading became rivers. No matter the condition, he would not let the new hope die. He pushed the cosmic force with all of the PSI remaining in him. Lucas shined his life force through turquoise hexagon lights, releasing all of the seven needles.

The ocean bled and trembled from the cosmic force. Ness, Hero of Onett who bled more, gave a warm smile radiant to the two friends of Earth. His smile was warm like a star before getting engulfed in it. A depressing rain drop came out of Lucas' eye watched as the Hero of Onett disappears in the cosmic force. The Fallen Angel, Tyrant, smiled in the victory. He had won, and so did the Embodiment of all Evil. Earth is doomed, and It was the end for it. Lucas could barely look at the Fallen Angel, let alone the Red Antediluvian Cloud. Vengeance fueled his heart. Jeff wanted nothing but the fallen angel dead.

However, one thing was certain, if Lucas and Jeff were to just stay on this broken planet, then all hope would be lost. Jeff knew this, so he launches the whole of his entire body at Lucas, sending him and himself into an advance spaceship that takes them across an ocean of stars. Lucas couldn't stop screaming for he had lost someone he cared about. The starship dashed through the void of space in white light, away from the Embodiment of all Evil.

None of this changed anything. Earth was finally corrupted into darkness. The beautiful globe from what was once blue and green became dark scarlet. Fire from the deep ocean erupted into unholy fire. At last, Evil is behold in victory. The Red Antediluvian Cloud had swallowed the corrupted planet. The world bled more. Suddenly a black beast with shadow wings and a reptilian face rises from the skin of the now corrupted Planet Earth. The Dark Dragon has awoken from the Seven Needles released. It lashed out its anger at the the Red Antediluvian Cloud and the Dread Fiery Lord.

(Music Ends.)

* * *

 **Unfortunately, Ness disappears. His fate is unknown right now. Lucas and Jeff have barely escaped. Who is this new savior the prophecy is talking about? Stick around when Chapter 1 releases this Friday!  
**


	2. Dreamland's Hero and Refugees

**Boy, I had one rough week. I had two concerts to attend and four rehearsals. I still** **enjoyed them all, so it's no big deal at all.**

 **Again, I do not own Kirby, Earthbound, nor Marvel.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

("Supergirl Soundtrack Season 1 - You Will Do Great Extraordinary Things" plays.)

Planet Popstar - This world's kind was introduced to the Star Warrior

A planet shaped like a star. It would look like a sun, but it's actually a planet itself. Bright as heaven and happy like joy, the planet itself is called Popstar. It could also be called Dreamland. A strange planet indeed. However, it is also home to those who those who is against Evil. Legend says that those who visit the planet itself will receive happiness for eternity. While this isn't all true, the legend stands out more often than it doesn't. For example, a single individual lives on this strange planet. He's pink, round, and only eight inches tall. He also has chubby small arms. He never felt alienated on Planet Popstar itself. 'Poyo!' A Pink Being, round and small, surfs across the majestic landscape on a small radiant yellow star. He was joined by his animal friends, and his rival, Metaknight in a race. Whoever wins will be the champion of speed on Popstar. The racers traveled at incredible speeds, zapping from the planet itself to outer space in a flash. The only racer who was ahead of everyone is that same Puffball.

It was Kirby. He looks like a small innocent being, but deep down, he is the hero of Dreamland. He's also one of the last living Star Warriors. The other being Metaknight who is the current mentor and coach of the Pink Puff Ball. Long ago, the Star Warriors fought the galaxy's most feared enemy, Nightmare. Good prevailed but at the cost of many lives. Kirby was the last known Star Warrior to escape Nightmare and was sent to Popstar to save the galaxy. He fought the once revived Nightmare one last time and destroyed him for good. Kirby is not to be underestimated at all for he can inhale anything and gain that same ability from inhaling something. The Pink Puff Ball has a secret that only a few know. His stomach is an infinite abyss. He doesn't have a skeleton, making his flexible and lightweight. He did accidentally destroy planet Popstar with a punch. This Pink Puff also tossed the Hyperzone, who was planet size, across space with a brush stick. He's fast enough to run on water and outrun a black hole. However, his most notable ability is his courage and sense of good. These traits are his most powerful, one that none of his accomplishments can hope to match.

This courage and the sense of good in the Pink Puff Ball is so vast that if it was an object, it would nearly dwarf Infinity. At one point in a certain adventure, one of his arch nemesis took over a parallel universe, yet the Pink Puff Ball was not even scared of him one bit. the Hyperzone was nearly as big as Planet Popstar, yet this did little to scare the Hero of Dreamland. It is a rare gift; not many have it. Insane as it sounds, this is where Kirby stands out the most. This courage is partially shown in Kirby when he dives into his planet to the finish line at incredible speeds, causing a re-entry. It appears that the Pink Puff Ball wins the race. Suddenly, the masked knight of dreamland, Metaknight, appears before Kirby could reach it three inches away. The Pink Puff Ball came in second. He was so close to it that he could have won it. Fortunately, the star warrior was a hero of sport for he extended his little puff hands to the crowned champion. It was an honor for the Hero of Dreamland.

(Music Ends)

* * *

30 minutes later after the race.

'You were only three seconds away from the finish line' three seconds is still a long time. You should move with more haste, next time. I'm still impressed that you came this close. Your efforts are paying off well.' Metaknight understood that this goal is near impossible, considering that he has outraced light without teleporting. The Star Warrior still has much to learn about himself, yet he's starting to get there. It was a fun race indeed. The Pink Puff Ball had enjoyed the meal for the racers. He had five plates of his favorite Strawberry Short Cake. He was the destroyer of cake worlds. He wasn't going to stop devouring them all until it was all gone. Metaknight said nothing about the Pink Puff Ball's bad manners as the others including King Dedede complained to him about it. "WHY DOES HE ALWAYS HAVE THE GOOD CAKES?!'

* * *

Exactly five hours after the meal

The Pink Puff Ball watched the beautiful stars shine like Christmas Lights. It dazzled and flickered, showing a shape of his own planet and himself. He was fascinated with the stars for Kirby wanted to explore them alone. He always imagined if there were other beings that live outside his galaxy. Suddenly, a miracle came cloaked in a stream of heavenly light, crashing thirty feet away from the Pink Puff Ball who sprinted towards the miracle. He arrives on time where he finds his mentor observing it. Metaknight drew out a powerful and majestic golden blade with hooks on the blade itself. It was Galaxia. Those who are worthy can wield it. The Unworthy are to die from the blade alone. The miracle happens to be something different to Kirby who looked confused and curious. He didn't expect this kind of view of the miracle he imagined, close up. "Poyo?''

It was an advanced spaceship, one that came from a doomed planet. It had the futuristic looks of a space shuttle, the functions of a light speed vehicle. Metaknight approached the ship with caution, bracing himself for what may happen. A warrior must always be on his guard. He cannot allow himself to be vulnerable. Unfortunately, the Pink Puff Ball was careless enough to rip the door of the ship like tissue paper. However, something popped up, and it wasn't in a healthy condition. They looked like they've been through a lot which is the truth. It was the poor children from that doomed planet. It was Lucas and Jeff, left unconscious through space just to seek refugee. Knowing that the poor children are in need of help, Kirby and Metaknight go at the speed of thought, lifting them to the fountain of dreams. This was life and death. The chance of them living was not likely but still possible. There was something about them that made Metaknight feel worried, scared, terrified. He doesn't know what happened and what will happen.

Lucas and Jeff came from a doomed planet. The one who corrupted is known as the Embodiment of all Evil. He's an ally to the Dread One and the Fallen Angel of the Destroyer, Tyrant. Right now, he's in search for the two poor children; he would dare cross an ocean of stars just to find them. This is going to change everything, including the life of the two Star Warriors themselves. Unknown to the General of the Star Warriors, the fate of everything lies in Kirby's hands now.

* * *

 **It appears that Kirby and Metaknight have found Lucas and Jeff. However, this is important thing to remember because Dormammu, Giygas, and Tyrant are going to hunt the two children wherever they are. It looks like our main characters are a part of the hunt as the additional preys! The game of hide will not happen right away in chapter 2. Fortunately, it will happen soon after two more chapters! Chapter 2 is expected to release sometime near the end of March.**


	3. Brooding Nightmare

**Warning! WARNING! I changed the story to rated M because this chapter is going to be full of GORE! Some of the fights in future Chapters are going to be completely violent! WARNING WARNING! If you dare to read this chapter, know that there will be GORE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **P.S. I do not own Kirby, Earthbound, nor Marvel.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mirror World, another world parallel to Planet Popstar. A world full of beautiful as the ones from Popstar. Legend says that Dreams were to come true here in the peaceful water. However, something wasn't right. It wasn't actually the planet itself that was wrong. The situation itself is much more than just complicated. Whatever it was, this is going to change the lives of the Pink Puff Ball and the Purple Puff Ball. The two Star Warriors were watching two unconscious children named Lucas, and Jeff rest in the peaceful water of the fountain of dreams. 'I have a feeling one of the children is having a dream of something terrible that could happen in the future.'

(Must there be a Superman - Hans Zimmer plays)

The Masked knight spoke, refusing to sleep for three days straight. The same can be said for Kirby who is willing to help the two children, even if he has to leave his home planet. This wasn't something that the two Star Warriors can ignore. If they could get any information from the unconscious children, then it would really help them. Perhaps there is still life in them despite their condition… or maybe they're having visions something terrible. Either way, something told the Masked Knight and the Hero of Dreamland that it was no accident.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in dream of a Corrupted Planet Earth

Out from nowhere, the boy, Lucas, awakes in a slumber sleep. He was staring at the red and orange skies flowing continuously like wind currents. However, these colors of the sky weren't beautiful but rather dark and hellish. A beastly roar expands through the face of the Corrupted Earth. It shook the now nearly lifeless planet itself. Scared for his life, Lucas rises on his feet and sprinted away from the terrible Black Dragon, the Shadow who flew in circles, creating a storm that would have wiped out the entire solar system. It was resisting the corruption of the Red Antediluvian Cloud, one that would put anything in darkness forever. Lucas ran for his life, horrified of what has happened to his once home world.

The Black Dragon fought the cloud of the Embodiment of all Evil. The roar of the beast alone shook the corrupted world. The Earth tore apart into hell. The ground beneath them bled. The roar and the Primordial Red Cloud clashed and fought. The Sun became what is known as a Sun full of red blood. The power of the Black Dragon was although incredible, no match for the Primordial Red Cloud. The Beast could only delay the doomsday of the world for so long. Lucas could only run for dear life across the now brown world. He was alone in a time of doom. One would question if he deserved a fate like this.

Suddenly, something has occurred and it wasn't pretty at all. The Beasts of Evil had emerged from the corrupted world itself. The fiery blazing dragons of the Dread One and the red clouded three head lions marched at the poor child. Lucas didn't look back; he ran for dear life, horrified of the Beasts themselves. However, one of the beasts had forged a chain of hell, whipping it at the poor child and dragging him like a slave on the rope. The boy screamed like no living being ever did. The voice of suffering was beyond anything anyone had been through. The pain felt like more than billions of stars burning out. Unfortunately for the Beasts, the suffering lasted a few minutes as a spark of ice from nowhere freezes the chain, breaking it apart. Free of the grip, the boy continued to sprint for his life.

A fight emerged across the face of this burnt planet. Humans that were once powerless living beings were now wielders of PSI. They waged war on the fiery dragons and three headed lions. The light and fire clashed violently. The corrupted world shook to its heart along with the battle. Something in view for poor Lucas became beyond what he could take in his eyes. The ground he was standing on became a river of blood as the magical creatures of the Embodiment of all Evil dominated the fight. The three headed lions, made up of red cloud, tore the anuses off the super humans like tissue paper. The fiery dragons ate the legs of the PSI humans for snack. The battlefield became a lake of blood that expanded forever on this world. The lake of Blood then condenses as fire where the flesh of the dead humans turn to skeleton.

The Earth continues to burn for the Fire was immortal, everlasting. The ocean itself cannot even put out a speck of the unholy fire. It wasn't just any fire. It was the flames of someone or something so powerful that the entire universe itself wouldn't be able to match it alone. It would take something much more powerful than the Entire Universe to fight it, let alone destroy it. Lucas was running for dear life away from the Beasts of Evil. It was beyond what he could fight. The army was slowly cornering the poor to death. It was the end. His fate has been sealed. However, it wasn't quite over yet. The army had perished into thin air like magic. , one where it was darker than any realm of existence.

A sudden doom had come to poor Lucas. It was the Fallen Angel, Tyrant and the Dread One, Dormammu, walking to the poor child with the intention to kill him slowly. Each foot step darken the Astral Realm, making it more brooding and gruesome. Lucas could do nothing but crawl away from these monsters. It was beyond anything anyone had been through. This could be the end. There was no escape from the Dread One nor the Embodiment of all Evil. It was only death that poor Lucas had to face. "You're dreams and your future are no more, little child." The Dread One said in a dark tone. Suddenly, everything blacked out into darkness along with the plane of realm. The boy screamed as the unconscious body of a naked Ness appeared before him. The Dread One had impaled the poor child with his own hands full of hate.

(The Music Ends. A Beautiful Lie - Hans Zimmer plays.)

* * *

Lucas awakes from what could have actually been a vision or the worst nightmare he ever had. However, his mind raced through what he can remember. He saw a resting Jeff on a separate bed, sighing in relief that his friend was alright. Unfortunately, the memories of the Red Primordial Cloud approaching Earth raced in Lucas' mind. The boy got a headache that would be fatal to regular humans. However, something was going to prove beyond fatal to the Boy. Lucas remembered when he fought the Beasts of Evil with Jeff. With the purple puff ball and the pink puff ball in the same room, the Masked Knight asked the little child. "What happened? Are you alright?"

At that moment, Lucas remembered everything. His eyes timed traveled through the past images of what happened to Earth. The Embodiment of all Evil and that Dread One breaking it apart. Tears from his eyes dropped like raindrops from a thunderstorm. Lucas entered a state of Melancholy. It was a fate worse than Death itself. It was an unbearable pain for him. It felt like his heart was tore apart inside a black hole. At that moment, the boy sprinted outside the peaceful house, and went across the fountain of dreams. The Pink Puff Ball chased after him with Metaknight doing the same. Meanwhile, Jeff wakes up and spots Lucas running away from the two puff balls.

The boy continued to sprint across the clear water of the fountain. He breathed heavily not just because he was running for too long but he was regaining the terrible memories of his doomed home world. The water of the fountain would make a reflection of the happy side of the boy, a life which Lucas would live if he didn't possess PSI. Ness and Jeff were playing outside with Lucas, happy together in the reflection of the water. Now, it was nothing more than an illusion, a beautiful and painless lie to Lucas. None of this mattered to the boy because he lost a best friend. The flashback of Ness giving that warm smile to Lucas before being engulfed in that cosmic blast forces the boy to fall and stumble on the beautiful water.

What happened to Ness caused Lucas' happy soul to rip apart in the void. The unbearable pain was getting to Lucas like the Darkness would try to tempt someone into doing something for the Shadow. The boy then took out something that would have ended the depression, a knife from his doomed planet. The poor child breathed heavily, willing to end the pain himself by drawing out blood from his heart. Before he could do it, the knife was flicked across the water like a tennis ball from one red oval foot. It was Kirby who had round house kicked the weapon. The Pink Puff Ball comforted the boy in his chubby arms. Metaknight arrived and watched the two in silence. Meanwhile, Jeff arrives at the scene. He found his best friend Lucas alive and welcomed by the Pink Puff Ball, Kirby. Jeff felt relieved that his friend was safe, so he approached the purple puff ball and the pink puff ball slowly with caution.

"Thanks for saving him... Who are you two?" The two puff balls turned their attention to Jeff with curiosity on their side. The two Star Warriors would allowed Lucas and Jeff to stay on Planet Popstar for their safety. For once, Metaknight and Kirby had a feeling that they would have to abandon their planet to go on another great adventure. It wasn't exact, but the Pink Puff Ball felt it through the wind blowing at night. It was to be expected for the two Star Warriors.

(Music ends.)

* * *

Meanwhile in the Red Primordial Cloud.

A fiery being covered in a black battle armor watched the corrupted planet slowly age into darkness. Just watching the once powerful black dragon to the beaten and helpless one caused a gritty laughter of fire. This wasn't just any plan to capture or kill. This made everything evil look sane. The Dread One was nothing short of insane. He was born with it, carrying it out as if it was a tradition to him. There was no sympathy from him. No remorse was found in the deep black heart of this rather ungodly deity. There was only death. For further proof is shown when a shadow from behind moved, sparking its demonic eyes with bloodlust in its hunger.

* * *

 **Note: I hope you read my warning sign because that Nightmare scene was just full of gore! Anyways. The Hunt will begin at the end of Chapter 3 and will continue in Chapter 4 and the rest of the series until the climax! real action will happen soon, I promise! Chapter 3 is expected to be released sometime near the end of April. Chapter 4 may release at the end or middle of May.**


	4. Encounter

**I do not own Kirby, Earthbound, nor Marvel! All characters belong to their rightful owners!**

 **Enjoy  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Another beautiful afternoon on Planet Popstar. The birds flew with an aura of joy cloaking them. The white clouds stroll across the morning skies. Boy, this is a day where everyone can certainly go biking. It would remain the same for the Pink Puff, the Purple Puff, and his two new friends, Lucas and Jeff. The three heroes introduced themselves in person. They spoke about their past adventures. They even went on several small adventures across the whole of Popstar. The two children had forgotten about the crisis on their planet because they enjoyed their time on Dreamland that much. Meanwhile the Purple Puff Ball, Metaknight, was still concerned about how the two happy children lost their home world. He had a feeling that something will happen at any moment, and he was ready for it.

* * *

Exactly Seven Hours later.

(Vigilante - Hans Zimmer plays.)

Lucas and Jeff are sitting on top of a beautiful tree. The night was beautiful, but Metaknight was watching them from the top of a mountain, hoping to get more information without putting harm on them. The night was soon back to depression for three seconds. The children remembered the crisis on their home world. Boy it was Fortunately, they spoke positive things about where they are right now. It was rare for anyone to talk positive about something during a night of depression. "Jeff, I love this place." Lucas said, having already being a new friend of Kirby. "I love it too." Jeff responded, giving a warm smile which he never does. "Kirby is really a special friend. I've never met someone as nice as him, except for Ness." "I wish Ness didn't sacrifice himself to save us." "I believe he's still out there, alive." "Lucas, If we rescue our dear friend Ness and our home world is still gone, could we live here on this planet?" Lucas was thinking about it. For him, it was a great place. However, he wasn't sure if he could live on Dreamland completely; he did miss home, and no one would blame him. Anyone who was violent enough to hurt someone's home world for pleasure must be a demon to humanity. This was something that shouldn't be taken lightly at all, especially for Metaknight who isn't happy with whoever did this to the poor children. The Purple Puff spread his night wings like a bat and took off into the shadows to find the Pink Puff.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirby is in a sky watch. He was staring at the magnificent stars like he was in theaters watching the best movie of all time. The stars flickered like christmas lights, creating a trace of light. It showed an art of a large mythological phoenix expanding. Unknown to Kirby from far away, it was actually the Phoenix Force itself, flying across an ocean of stars in search for something. What was the Phoenix searching for? What was it's purpose? Questions like that would make anyone wonder why. However, something does happen to the Pink Puff. "Kirby!...…." A dark yet desperate voice came from nowhere. The Pink Puff did hear the voice. Where was it coming from? Who was it that called him? The Star Warrior himself would look around in circles, searching for it. It was all confusing. How could a voice come out of nowhere if it's not to be found physically? For Kirby, this was a question he would answer later. He sprinted at the speed of sound with his chubby red feet, hoping to find where the voice came from. The Pink Puff would stop, thinking it was only his dreams. At least for now….

…..Until it happens again five seconds later. "You must escape your planet now! He's coming for you and the others!" "Poyo!" The Pink Puff would open his eyes, looking around for that desperate voice once again. Was this some kind of disease? Is Kirby going insane, or is the voice really there? It turns out it wasn't him. The Pink Puff would briefly see a vision of the Embodiment of all Evil and the Dread One destroying stars and galaxies. The Pink Puff would also witness his home world breaking apart into flames, the universe being engulf in a large blast of light, and the Dread One laughing in pleasure before returning back to the real world. A giant demonic asteroid was entering Dreamland. It was nearly as large the moon; it was coming down at violent speeds. All Kirby could do was nothing but sprint with haste. This demonic yet giantic asteroid would have its skin erupt with fire flying at the face of Dreamland. It was the same fiery dragons from the crisis of Earth. The beasts came at the Pink Puff and struck him with haste. Boy, was that one of the hardest strikes ever.

The Star Warrior was launched into the night. Boy, he took a huge hit; it burnt like the sun. Actually, the skin of the fiery beasts is greater than the surface of a giant star. This would continue for a few twenty seconds until a warp star came to the Pink Puff's rescue, evading the last blitz of fury. The Pink Puff recovers and proceeds to cock his own version of a back fist at one of the beasts, knocking it out cold. The Pink Puff would follow up with a strong roundhouse kick at another beast. Kirby became a living tornado of punches and kicks, striking back at the beasts with haste and power. Unfortunately, this grand onslaught would not last as the demonic asteroid meets the face of Dreamland. The sacred flames of the asteroid expands across the surface of Popstar like a disease. The Pink Puff was caught in the middle of the blast, engulfing him in it. The fiery beasts vaporized into thin air. The forest catches fire and the skies turn dark orange like Halloween. No one appeared to have survived until an area of flames forms a vortex, thinning itself until the Pink Puff had inhaled it. This was remarkable because no one except a few would be able to survive that blast. The Pink Puff had transformed into Fire Kirby. Staring at the fiery beasts flying in the night, the Star Warrior was ready for battle.

* * *

(Music ends. Blood of my Blood - Hans Zimmer plays.)

Meanwhile, Metaknight, Lucas, and Jeff are storming through the fiery beasts too on ground zero. Metaknight had chopped the heads of the beasts with the legendary blade, Galaxia. No regular weapon would be able to permanently kill them. However, Galaxia was no ordinary blade of gold. So was Lucas' power, who summons bright hexagon lights to vaporize half the army with his hands and feet. Jeff was definitely no slouch for his guns were no ordinary weapons too. Jeff was shooting laces of purple beams, destroying the magic aura and energy of the fiery beasts with his death beam gun. The trio were continuing their onslaught until the ground shook to its knees. The demonic asteroid trembles and shatters as a dark and gory humanoid like demon merges out of it. It appeared black, invisible to the human eye. It's reptilian wings spread into the night like a giant bat would do it. It was coming for the Trio. The shadow was angry at them for siding with the Savior. It lashed out a large demonic energy wave at the heroes with its hands. Having no time to react, Metaknight himself quickly did a circle with Galaxia, forming a swamp color shield around himself, Lucas and Jeff. The heat was beyond the temperature of any star. "AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Metaknight!" Lucas would close his eyes in calmness. The demonic wave would slowly vaporize the barrier of Galaxia, making it suffocate, gradually. The boy would later open his eyes that shined a bright light blue. The Boy leaps at the blast it, lashing out a psychic glacier, completely freezing the attack. This would angry the shadow, forcing it to grow in height. It would charge at the trio at violent yet astonishing speeds. However, sacred flames of a fireball would meet the blitz. It forces the shadow back several miles; at last, the shadow reveals itself. It was Jennifer Kale, an 8'5" giant zombie avatar of the Dread One. She was half naked; her skin and looks made an ogre look like the better looking celebrity. She stared at the flaming ball who reveals itself too. The flaming ball happens to be Kirby himself, ready for battle. He had dispatched the fiery beasts on his own. The Fiery Pink Puff glared at the Avatar of the Dread One with his very eyes. He was more than pissed off at her; he just wants to destroy her for invading Dreamland. This battle ready Pink Puff is a lot more powerful than anyone would assume him to be. He has cracked Planet Popstar in half, destroyed Nova who was a planet size genie, cracked mirror world in half while being nerfed of his strength. However, the same can be said for Jennifer for her she was amplified by his master and the Embodiment of Evil itself. This fight was about to go down in flames. Lucas could only watch while Metaknight and Jeff were armed and ready. The Demon herself spoke. "All hail King Dormammu; All hail Savior Giygas." So the fight begins...

(Music ends.)

* * *

 **Yes! The action finally HERE! It's just getting started. WHO WILL WIN IN A DEATH BATTLE?! JK, but this fight is just getting started! Oh and one character will unexpectedly appear in the next chapter. Who is it? What will he do? Find out what will unfold on the next chapter, Chapter 4: To War and Escape!**


	5. Hell on Dreamland

**I do not own, Kirby, Earthbound, nor Marvel.**

 **WHO WILL WIN? LET'S SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!**

 **IT'S TIME FOR….. A FIGHT TO THE DEATH!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

(Zod Disbands Council - Hans Zimmer.)

Popstar didn't have a good day tonight. It had a large rock struck on its face. This gigantic rock wasn't no regular Asteroid. This rock was covered in flames that come from another universe. It was gradually making Dreamland rot into lifeless. Things weren't going well as two things are currently happening in the robbed planet itself. One event would decide the fate of Popstar and the other will spark a new journey across an ocean of stars and a country of universes. Fire Wheels and Flames met and danced. Hexagon Lights clash and exploded. Beams were erupted into streams of light. Energy flows from the blade of gold to the ugly avatar of the Dread One. It was a fight to the death, and it wasn't going well. The Star Warriors and the Two Children were launched across the battlefield of hell. The Purple Puff was knocked unconscious. Jeff and Lucas were left intercepted. The only one who remained active and battle ready was the Pink Puff; he sprints at his enemy, exhaling a lace of flames at the Dread Avatar.

Flames rammed at each other like piercing knives; Hell on Dreamland had expanded. The fire has engulfed the once happy land. Unfortunate for the Pink Puff, his streams of flames were forced back by the blazing spear. Kirby was once again launched across this living hell. This time, he is engulf in the flames, alive. With a shriek of pride, the demonic avatar of the Dread erupts a tsunami of hell from her entire body. The Star Warrior of Dreamland and its galaxy could only watch the great fire engulf him and his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, the castle of Dreamland is nothing but crumbles and shreds of rocks. It was destroyed by the presence of the hellish asteroid. However, a King wearing red clothing with yellow chubby feet, circled his surroundings. Another army of evil had surrounded him. This time it was a group of thirsty Humbabas. The beasts wanted nothing but answers of a certain someone and blood of this chubby penguin. "Where is the savior? Tell us, and you will live." The Penguin didn't answer. He seemingly had his eyes closed, planning something unpredictable. The Humbaba's mouths reached out for the King of Dreamland. Little did the Humbabas were going to get a treat. The large and tall penguin erupted a roar and an assault with his giant Hammer. The gift was received in the meanest way. If it were to win a award, it would have won the award of the worst party gifts ever. Boy did the Humbabas hate the beautiful birthday present of the summer.

WHACK! THOOOOM! KKKARROOMM! It was King Dedede of Popstar, swinging the whole of his hammer in anger. He also cocked his own punches and kicks at the beasts. Boy, the heads of the Humbabas were launched separately from their bodies. The nasty snakes attempted to plant a bite on the skin of Dedede who barely plants his grip on those nasty creatures. The King's hammer would transform into a robotic jet hammer which incinerates the snakes into flames and ashes. Dedede would finish off the last Humbaba by delivering a death uppercut with his jet hammer. A thought came to the King immediately. "Kirby and Metaknight; they must be warned!" Dedede maybe a rival to Kirby, but he wasn't violent enough to do this to his home planet. He doesn't even holding a candle of possibly thinking about it. The Penguin would look at a giant ship that had bat wings planted on it. It was the Halberd, the ship of the Purple Puff, Metaknight. Sheer Determination fueled the Penguin for he cannot stay in the Hell of Dreamland any longer. It was up to him to save the two Star Warriors and the two Children; he had to do it fast before they die in this Inferno.

* * *

Hell had burnt the face of Popstar in lava. Flames continued to dance and meet, holding each other as streams of fire was shielding the unconscious Purple Puff, Lucas, and Jeff from the tsunami of hell. Though the Pink Puff successfully vomits his streams of flames to cancel out the molten sphere, the blazing knife was eventually broken. Fortunately, Shimming Stars of the light had already took the unconscious bodies of Metaknight, Lucas, and Jeff away from this living evil. Though the molten sphere of the Dread One scored a hit, it only made the skin of the Pink Puff a vibrant blazing orange. Witnessing this herself, the Dread Spirit roared with annoyance on her side. "Just die, you damn puff ball!" There was a sheer determination on the Pink Puff's face; he ignored the words of the evil spirit like it was just garbage to him.

The Star Warrior cloaked in the vibrant apricot blazing sphere launches the whole of himself at the Dread Avatar in fury with his entire body. He scores a touchdown with a fiery blitz that forces the Dread Spirit away several miles. However, the Avatar of Dormammu easily recovers and soars at the apricot blazing sphere with anger. She chained her demonic punch at it with fury. Though the Apricot Blazing Sphere was forced across this Inferno, the flames of the Dread Avatar continued empowered the Star Warrior's blazing body. He engages the Dread Spirit in a slugfest. A brief dance of blitzes happen until Kirby emerged supreme, tackling the Dread Avatar and himself into the demonic sky with his own blazing body.

* * *

A giant purple vibrant voyage with shadow wings soars across the ruined face of Popstar. It was the star ship of the shadows, the Halberd. It was so huge that the tallest building on Earth would come in second for the top ten largest structure. It was soaring through the demonic cloud of a poor planet. Anything would burn before they would even get close to it, but not the Halberd. It was bulky enough to endure it all. Inside, it was King Dedede, spinning the driver wheel of the Halberd. All of a sudden, he witness shimming stars of the light crash onto his ship with the fatigue Metaknight, Lucas, and Jeff. There was only one who wasn't present; he was fighting for his life.

(Music ends.)

* * *

THOOOM! SSSKKKKRRRR! The blazing streams had clashed in a whirlwind of blitzes of flames. The world of a destroyed kingdom trembled upon the explosions of the blazing streams punching. Eventually, the blazing streams were no more. They wore out, crashing back into the Inferno of Dreamland. One had lost his burning spirit; it turned back to pink. It was Kirby. However, the other was still up and going despite taking a recoil and some skin the Pink Puff had recovered from the clash, he was clearly outmatched. The vibrant skin of blaze was once again back to pink save for the blazing hat on his head. The Dread Avatar was at it, giving a face of death and doomsday. However, a blade of light had scored another stab, impaling her before she had the chance to strike.

"You-" Her speech was interrupted by more streams of light coming from the clouds of Dreamland. It all struck her through her torsos like knives and swords. She was not only struck, but completely paralyzed. She wanted to give out a shriek of anger, but the streams of light that scored a touchdown would force her to remain still for thirty minutes or less. The Hero of Dreamland had the face of confusion. He wasn't sure how his enemy was struck. Nevertheless, he was still on guard until he notices the purple voyage of shadows flying over him. It was the Halberd. Kirby thought that Metaknight was operating it while it was really King Dedede trying to have the Pink Star Warrior aboard the voyage itself; his voice was loud but necessary in a time like this. "Kirby! Get on the ship now; we're getting outta this mess!"

* * *

Meanwhile, The undead Avatar of the Dread One remained still. It was Jennifer Kale. She seemingly couldn't move. However, something was happening, and it wasn't pretty at all. Kale's mind was operating on its own. It was slowly shrugging off the paralysis planted on her. It has been five minutes now, and her eyes begun to roll. The undead Jennifer Kale was healing fast. She wants nothing but to rip the little Hero of Dreamland to pieces with her bloody hands. Vengeance and death fueled her heart and her increasing healing factor. The Star Warrior, Kirby, would have to aboard the ship now if he were to survive her wrath or have any chance of escaping.

* * *

 **Well! It appears that Jennifer Kale would have won had Dedede not intervened! Some of you may be wondering why Kirby wasn't winning the fight. One, Kirby only stalled her enough to save his friends. He wasn't maxing out. Second, Jennifer Kale's physical attributes and magical abilities were also massively amplified by both Giygas and Dormammu. If I recall, Dormammu gave Kale enough power to fight the Cosmic Zombie Avatars. Giygas is someone who is actually larger than an entire universe, given his insane power. With all that combined, Kirby isn't winning at all. However, will he be able to escape the ruins of Popstar? Find out what will happen next on Chapter 5: Goodbye Popstar, Chapter 6: Into the Stars, Chapter 7: Fenrir Awakens.  
**


	6. Goodbye Popstar

**I'm sorry if I didn't post a chapter the day I was meant to post it.**

 **So, things have been doing well! Music and art has been fun; I still continue to do both! Also, I had my first kiss with a girl!**

 **Also, I'm going to be honest here. This is probably not my best chapter, but I hope that I can write better in the future chapters. I was busy.**

 **I do not own Kirby, Earthbound, nor Marvel!**

 **ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

(Hans Zimmer - DNA.)

The shadow voyage had passed through the clouds of hell. It appears to the Pink Puff that the voyage was waiting for him. It was huge; it would take at least fifty blue whales or more just to match the size of it. Fortunately, an ally and rival of the Pink Star Warrior was operating the Halberd itself. Had he not intervene, the Pink Pink would have been killed by Jennifer Kale who is only twenty minutes away from healing. She was paralyzed by streams of lights. Boy, did she take a load of them. She wasn't in any critical condition, but it was certainly more than just some minor impact. Nevertheless, once the Pink Puff saw Dedede, he immediately sprinted across the battlefield of hell like the fastest hero in the world; he eventually leaps onto a shimming warp star that came out of nowhere with his chubby feet. Kirby would look chubby, but he wasn't slouching in running speed since he had managed to land on his shimming star of light. However, before the Pink Puff could fly it near the voyage, something just surprised him. This wasn't anything he'd expect because it was charging at him like the fastest rocket in the world. It so large that only a quarter of the moon could describe its size. THHHOOOOOM!

The Pink Puff was launched across the skies of hell by the orange volley sphere had transformed into one large brooding blood griffin. It was after the Hero of Dreamland like a bizarre psychopath with an unstable mind. This was no originary race. It was a race to the death. The blood creature itself is thirsting for blood; the Pink Star Warrior could do nothing but rocket himself across the field with his chubby feet. Boy, was he running for dear life. Just as the blood creature was about to have its meal, something caught Kirby from nowhere causing the Hero of Dreamland to disappear into thin air like magic. It was another shimming warp star from the light of Popstar that caught the Pink Puff. Boy was it flashing into the sky and flickering like christmas lights. The Hero of Dreamland had planted his grip onto it with his chubby arms. He was holding for dear life. The hunt was on. The bloodthirsty griffin had its eyes and body focused on the Pink Puff. The Shimming Star could only go so far into the demonic sky. There was only one thing Kirby could do, and it was risky. Unfortunately, the bloodthirsty creature was one foot away from blitzing his prey, so Kirby did the one thing.

He dives down, piercing the sky as if a knife stabbed through the skin of the terrible air. Before the terrible creature could actually catch it's prey, the shimming warp star rammed into the bloodlusted creature, thus forcing the creature to pop into flames. Though the shimming star shined no more, the Pink Puff continued to HALO jumped across the devilish skies. At last, he was safe on the platform of the Halberd's head. He had disposed his fiery cap in a small star, returning to his normal state. Immediately, he bolted like flash on his chubby feet. Inside the purple voyage, the Pink Puff went and saw the crew.

* * *

It was the heroes once again, exhausted from the fight against an ugly spirit. Metaknight, Former Commander of the Star Warriors, did nothing but store at the demonic sky in fear. There was only one thing he could do; he was afraid to do it. Such a choice he had to make. It was beyond anything he could handle. Dedede wasn't afraid to make the choice as if it was necessary to survive for now and eventually save his home. Dedede speaks his mind with what could possibly be the most honest penguin he had ever been. Metaknight and Jeff would do the same. "We have to leave; it's too dangerous to stay in Dreamland." "This is unlike anything we've ever seen."

(Song ends. "Goodbye My Son - Hans Zimmer" plays.)

"He's on his way. If we don't escape, we'll die here!" The Pink Puff would stare at something in space, something that would save the crew. A light shining slightly outside Kirby's solar system but not to far away. Metaknight, Lucas, Dedede, and Jeff all came to stare at it too. Kirby continued to look at the far away angelic light without saying a single word. Suddenly, a great roar expanded across space platform of the solar system. The heroes knew that they didn't have time to stand there and do nothing. The Pink Puff closed his eyes, hearing his own heartbeat paced slowly like a snail. He strolled to the wheel of the purple voyage, knowing well that he had to do the one thing necessary. He steers the wheel itself sideways with his chubby arms, slowly moving the titanic Halberd into the vastness of space and out of the dread Popstar. The rest of the crew would continue to stare at the beautiful light approaching them. Kirby would look down at his destroyed homeworld one last time with water dropping out from his eyes like pellets. Memories of the good times sparked in the distressed Pink Puff.

"Poyo…" The Pink Puff would look back at the peaceful and hopeful light, regretting what he is about to do. Tears dropped from his eyes like waterfalls. He tilts the wheel upwards, knowing that it was the only way now. The Halberd is seen soaring its full body in orbit like if someone was actually rising from his throne. At last, the voyage itself had fully entered the void of space. The far away light itself was getting closer and closer to the location of the Halberd. However, it was still far from safe.

(Music ends.)

* * *

Meanwhile, a demonic figure rises from the ashes of Dreamland. She was growing in size; it was huge. It was Jennifer Kale, the Avatar of the Dread One. Her wings were much larger than when the heroes fought her. She looked upon the demonic sky with her devilish eyes. She saw a floating purple voyage. Her heart lusts for nothing but malevolent, blood… and death. Something else caught her attention, and it was huge game changer. She too also saw the angelic light approaching the Dread Planet of Dreamland. Fear struck her in the throat, triggering the worry and desperation inside the Avatar of the Dread One. She refused to fail her mission. At the sametime, she would have to deal with the angelic light that's approaching. The Phoenix Force, embodiment of rebirth.

* * *

 **WELL WELL, IF IT ISN'T THE END OF POPSTAR! Not yet, but right now, our heroes cannot stop what is- Whoops! I shall not give spoilers yet. Anyways, now that Jennifer Kale is completely pissed off with Kirby and his friends, she is not happy at all! What will happen to our heroes and what will happen next afterwards? Find out next time on Chapter 6: Into the Stars, Chapter 7: King of Ragnarok, and Chapter- Well, I know how it should be played out, but I need to think of the better chapter names. Anyways, find out next time at the beginning of July and middle of August!**


	7. Into the Stars

**I'm sorry if I haven't posted for awhile. So I graduated from high school! YAY! Do I actually plan on going to college? Yes! I'm majoring in music for six years. I have to go to a community college for two years and then transfer to an actual college for four more years. Also, my music teachers both started me on Paganini's Caprice 24 in A Minor and the Mendelssohn Concerto in E Minor which is awesome! I'm also doing the piano as my second instrument. I plan on getting a master's degree in music. I also plan to minor in art too as well and work for six years straight there. I also played and finished Kirby: Planet Robobot. IT WAS WORTH THE FUN! Btw, I still have to do a lot of things. I haven't forgotten this story yet and I will not stop until I finish it all!**

 **I do not own Kirby, Earthbound, Nintendo, nor Marvel.**

 **ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

(Hans Zimmer - Launch)

Somewhere across the stars, a bright light shined it's presence at the face of the ruined Popstar. It took the shape of a Phoenix. Perhaps it wasn't just some symbol; It was actually moving. The light itself continued to approach a ruined world, hoping to save something or someone. The Avatar of the Dread one, who had recovered from a deep paralysis, was beyond unhappy. Her eyes sparked anger, hoping to bring death and blood to the one who attacked her. Instantly, she rockets into the chaotic skies, easily piercing the sound barrier with her own body.

Meanwhile, outside in space away from the ruined planet, a shadow voyage fights its way across space, spitting out beams from its seemingly indestructible skin. For a ship like that, it can tank entering orbit without any drawbacks whatsoever. At last, the Halberd has entered space, the endless place of all celestial objects. It was huge, possibly near infinity. The Pink Star Warrior was amazed by it's view. It wasn't his first time in space, but it won't be his last time. KKKAAAAKRRRRROOOOMMMM! Suddenly, a demonic emerges from the ruined Popstar. It was Jennifer Kale once again, thirsting for vengeance and blood. She wanted nothing less of gore. Death had fueled her and her own aura to the peak of its limit. Perhaps it didn't have a limit at all for the Avatar of the Dread One lashes out streams and pulses of hell and fire from her mouth and hands. The Halberd was wounded.

The Purple Voyage wasn't going to give up without a fight for it fired back at the corrupted Avatar, thrusting her back with beams of light and lasers. Boy, did she take a solid hit. She was far from damaged, let alone defeated. She increased in size so large that she became the size of a white dwarf. She lashes out a powerful punch that literally launches the ship across space. The Halberd was a ragdoll, spinning across space violently like a fast speeding wheel. The voyage wasn't going to survive the Evil Spirit's vengeance if it continued to fight. Everyone was launched into separate walls in the purple voyage. Kirby was literally flatten out though he saves Lucas and Jeff. Metaknight and King Dedede were the only ones left conscious and even the Purple Star Warrior was injured. The Penguin King of Dreamland witnesses the light approaching about a mile away from him. He wasn't going to let himself nor the others die here in this corrupted system. His might allowed him to push the forward button on the Halberd. The purple voyage moved but barely only because of its battle wounds.

Just as the Demonic Spirit claimed its beautiful prey, a divine light struck the Avatar of the Dread One so hard that it just made a mini yet large wormhole in her chest. It literally paralyzes and shrinks her back into her regular size. It's roar was mighty beyond mighty. It was the Phoenix Force, snatching the damaged Halberd inside her magnificent light. It disappeared in much much less than an instant that went far far away from the now doomed planet. The heroes had survived for now. They are going somewhere safe, away from danger. Jennifer Kale's dark heart was beyond what anyone could imagine her to be. She was not only distressed about it, but she let out a cry that scares the stars and worlds away. Her soul begun to scream 'I want him dead, pierced through the heart with my hands!' She couldn't help but watch as the Phoenix Force finally disappear. She was powerless, hopeless. The Phoenix itself had struck her with such power that cosmic beings couldn't imagine. She may as well be nigh omnipotent beyond the Original One, the One Above All, and the Embodiment of Evil.

(Song ends)

* * *

("Hans Zimmer - Zod is Captured" Part 1 Plays)

Meanwhile somewhere across space, two beings of Giygas and Dormammu's army had arrived at the ruined Planet Popstar. They had a blank yet surprise look on their ugly faces. Unknown to them, the Phoenix Force had brought the wanted heroes away from them. The two demons were looking for something, the Hero of Dreamland. Unfortunately for them, they found a knocked out Jennifer Kale who was powerless from the power of the Phoenix Force itself. The King of Ragnarok and the Voice bicker about it. 'Pathetic! She failed to capture them.' 'The Hero wasn't alone; the Phoenix Force saved him and his friends.'

Blackheart was surprised by the words of Ragnarok's King. He takes another look and witness of the defeated Jennifer Kale. It was obvious. The scars of the Phoenix Force was directly planted on the chest of the Demonic Avatar. How could such a thing hurt a demon so badly to the point where the victim barely survived? She was amplified by Dormammu himself. However, she hasn't gotten a portion of the Embodiment of Evil's true power. For it remains a secret to only one being: Dormammu. 'Impossible!' 'Jean Grey would only appear if the two universes of light and darkness are battling each other again. She is much too powerful even for the both of us. We must report this to Lord Dormammu and unleash Giygas.' The two demonic figures then carry the unconscious body of Jennifer Kale with their dominant hands for they were also powerful, perhaps more powerful than the King of Asgard. What will become of Jennifer Kale? What will happen now and next? How will the Heroes survive next time they encounter evil? Where is the Embodiment of Evil and the Dread One?

* * *

 **Whelp, don't expect much yet! I will be busy, but I WILL NOT FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY UNTIL I COMPLETELY FINISH IT! STAY TUNE to the Next Chapter and the future events that will unfold!**


	8. Fenrir Awakens

**Kirby: Hey writer?**

 **Author: Yes?**

 **Kirby: Do you own me, Earthbound, and Marvel?**

 **Author: Obviously not!**

 **Kirby: Sorry to ask. I wanted to make sure you didn't forget.**

 **Author: No problem!  
**

* * *

Previously on Chapter 6

(Hans Zimmer - Zod is Captured starts from 0:13).

Two demonic figures arrive from an unknown door of darkness and fire to the ruins of a broken Popstar. The Demons have witness a godlike fall of Jennifer Kale, the Avatar of the Dread One. A large bright entity, shaped exactly like a phoenix, has retrieved a wounded voyage in its wings. The Bright Entity had roared at the two demon kings, Surtur and Blackheart, before vanishing into light across light years. Just after the fight, the two figures of evil had picked up the body of Jennifer Kale and sparked a glare at the endless space. 'Next time, I will love the Phoenix's scream through my ears and chew her wings out like it's a bloody feast.'

'In your dreams, Blackheart. She's too powerful even for me. For now, we must report to Lord Dormammu.' Blackheart, Child of the Dread One, carried the ugly body of Jennifer Kale in his evils hands which he despises with his body and mind. He literally has no soul. What fuels him is nothing short of death, gore, and pleasure. Surtur, Fire Giant and King of Ragnarok, had brought out a blade engulfed by flames much hotter than a hundred stars. The Fire Giant waves this blade across thin space. Suddenly, a portal opens and leads to a place of red and darkness. One would only know what is truly behind that portal; it wasn't pretty at all but rather terrifying.

* * *

Chapter 7

Inside the Body of Giygas

'So Jean Grey did get them from us?" 'Yes my lord. She's too powerful and so is the Hero of Dreamland.' A large demonic figure had stood with impatience, wishing to believe that act was nothing but an illusion. His own devilish eyes had took a daring glimpse in the past fifteen minutes ago. All he witnessed was his own avatar falling in battle and the bright phoenix grabbing the voyage of shadows in its wings and flying away. Boy, did this anger the Dead One more. What did he do? Of course, allowed his hand to ascend and nearly choke the life out of the King of Ragnarok. 'You've arrived at the fight, but you both failed to capture those insects? I was right; you both are an insult to me and the greatest evil of all times!' The Dread One had forcefully launched the King of Ragnarok into the abstract ground of evil with his damn hand, making several layers break through it. Surtur couldn't believe that his life was spared considering that Dormammu could have ended his life with a single finger. The King of Ragnarok is inferior to the likes of the Dread One who gave a great stare of death and evilness at Blackheart.

'Your Step Father is weak, dead to me. He would flee from the presence of Giygas and me alone.' Dormammu had turned around again for five seconds and sparked his own demonic glare at his own child, his own creation of evil. He wanted to kill Blackheart, but he thought he would be useful with other demons to help the creation on their mission to destroy the universe of light and the hero himself. 'You, Surtur, Fenrir, Jennifer Kale, and Tyrant will break the shield of light that protects the universe of light. Travel across the universe of light, reach the center, and break it from there.' The Dread One had paused for a moment and widen his own glare at his own son, knowing exactly what to do to him should he fail the mission and return alive. Dormammu wanted all of this for himself, including the galactic Giygas, the Embodiment of Absolute Evil. His own roar nearly wakes up the Embodiment of Evil with his head sparking blood red. The Dread One was thirsty for more power. 'I swear you better not play betrayal against me, or I will make you suffer the same fate like what happened Morningstar.'

Blackheart's own heart was fueled with more evil. The fact he was already engulfed by complete darkness made it worse. He was no longer alone in the mission. The King of Ragnarok has risen to his feet, standing side by side with Blackheart and the awakened Jennifer Kale who was restored and amplified of her demonic life force and prowess. Another demon but once herald of the Destroyer of Worlds has been present in the meeting and joined the other demons. The Dread One had one more thing he had to do before dismissing the new group of Monsters. He had made himself ascending slowly as an fallen archangel. Dormammu had arrived where he wanted, the Door of Void. Behind the door lies a terrible beast, one who never stops growing. Its own eyes matched that of Mephistopeles's grin. Its mouth was worse than the shadow of a bloodhound. It was Fenrir, projecting a thump of its roar. It was so powerful that the chains attached to him shatter like glass. The Embodiment of Evil had briefly opened its eye from it.

(Music Ends.)

* * *

Meanwhile

(Who is this Kal Person - Hans Zimmer)

A space of beautiful and holy light had surrounded the skies. The landscape was full of flowers that fuels hopes and dreams. Across the landscape lies a being of infinite power, one capable of breaking planets and surviving black holes. Sure the being was knocked out, but he's fine and alive. The eye of this being had cracked wide open like clouds separating. He had entered a state of astral plane, somehow. The Pink Puff had ascended from the landscape only to scream his own baby voice. 'HIIII?' No one seems to answer or at least not yet. The Pink Star Warrior was alone in this plane of dreams. Kirby had to wonder something. How did he end up here? Is it really real or is it just a dream? It would be considered both. For one, the Hero of Dreamland had fallen asleep because of the escape from his doomed planet. For two, a deep yet wise voice from afar had called the Star Warrior by his name. This wasn't just some dream because of that one voice that called him sounded so familiar.

'Kirby, you must reach Asgard.' The Pink Puff was confused. He knew the voice, but he couldn't find the one who is saying it. Who was it? Kirby kept strolling across the field, searching for it. He knew it was the same voice from Popstar. Kirby had assumed that it was a warning and that he needed to go. He believe in dreams, but this was far from being an ordinary dream in any way possible. Perhaps, the Pink Puff himself is having a vision. Another question ran through the Hero of Dreamland, and it was an important one. What happened to his friends and where are they? Sure, he is away from danger for now and that the new place is a mystery until now. The landscape and skies begun to disappear and reappear as a room of beautiful stars and worlds. Galaxies have became a part of the color and art of the space. Kirby sparked a curious look at a large face full of wonders. It was magnificent, beyond anything anyone would imagine. The face himself had given him a warm smile which Kirby waved back and sparked his smile. This huge fellow was indeed friendly to the Pink Puff, an ally to him and his friends.

(Music Ends)

* * *

 **YEES FENRIR IS HERE AND HE'S GOING TO MESS THINGS UP REAL BAD! Who is calling Kirby? Where is Metaknight, Jeff, Lucas, and Dedede? Find out next chapter and chapters! This story is going to be a VERY LONG story. I already planned on how it will end. It will have a happy ending, but at the cost- I can't give anymore spoilers! JUST FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER AND THE CHAPTERS AFTER THE NEXT!  
**


	9. Presence and Disturbance

**How does one save something precious when it and the future are already destroyed?**

 **Answer: I CAN'T GIVE ANYMORE SPOILERS, THAT QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED AS THE STORY PROGRESSES; YOU SHALL SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THE STORY ITSELF UNFOLDS! FOR NOW, THIS IS WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!**

 **Also, I don't own Kirby, Earthbound, nor Marvel; ENJOY!  
**

* * *

("Man of Steel - Young Clark Freaks" plays)

Somewhere….

Dreams? Not your ordinary dream of La-la-land. Pitch Dark of Christmas Rainbow Lights? More like space full of beautiful stars. Illusion? Not even a hint or a possibility of it. Happy Dreams? Not necessary all of it. Terrible Dreams of Terror? Not all of it either. What was it? A suspense of witnessing a large figure to the Pink Puff. The abstract figure was so huge that it's eyes were over five trillions of light years large like It would be comparing twenty galaxy to our own star. It gave the Hero of Dreamland a calm and warm smile as if it knew that Kirby was actually good. The Pink Puff was beyond lost in confusion about where he was right now. The abstract figure didn't blame him for it at all. After all, the Hero of Dreamland did have a rough thing to deal with hours ago. 'Kirby, I was the one who called your name at your dear homeworld.'

The abstract figure itself spoke in a voice full of giant and wisdom. It was like a sage giving an advice to a lost one. At first, the Hero of Dreamland was confused full of question marks pierced on his pink head. Suddenly, he remembered the voice at Popstar. It all came to him. It was that same abstract figure and voice who warned the Pink Puff about invasion. The Hero of Dreamland sparked a warm and caring smile at the large being, waving his left pink arm at him. 'HIIIIIII!' he said with enthusiasm in his tone. He is a jolly one after all. The abstract figure gave nothing less of a simple yet real smile at the Hero of Dreamland. He liked the Pink Puff's personality who wanted to ask him for his name but couldn't say anything because he's only a baby. The Hero of Dreamland only spoke one word he always knows in his vocabulary. 'Piyo?'

The abstract figure did understand what the Hero of Dreamland wanted to know and answered without question. 'I am that of the multiverse, meaning that I am all of creation.' The abstract figure spoke from his mouth full of complete and pure wisdom. Somehow, Kirby is able to understand this clearly but couldn't really say the words because of his inability to speak as a baby. 'I am also commonly known as Eternity, Embodiment of Everything. However, there are other important matters to attend. Infact, you and your friends are on your way to Asgard. You will find yourself in a new world of gods and godlike beings. What matters most is that you are out of the Embodiment of Evil's sight.' Suddenly, the plane of existence begun to fade away, evaporating into light like water turning into air. The Pink Star Warrior attempted to reach for the abstract figure.

'Do not worry, young one. We will meet again; you will know more of what is happening across and outside the universe itself. For now, you and your friends are being taken to Asgard by the Phoenix Force.' said the Embodiment of Everything. He made a good gesture, waving goodbye to Kirby for now. The Hero of Dreamland just stood there on the fading plane, hoping to seeing him again and to return to the present for now. Eternity had learned something from the Hero of Dreamland. He realized that Kirby, along with Metaknight, are the last of their kind, the Star Warriors. The abstract figure didn't know that the Hero of Dreamland himself had infinite power until he met him. It was something unexpected for the Embodiment of Everything and very unique for someone like Kirby before the plane itself was engulf in light.

* * *

The Pink Puff woke up from that mysterious dream, rubbing his dark blue eyes with his pink chubby arms. He didn't know if the dream was truly real or fake, but he believed it. Something is possibly happening right now. The Hero of Dreamland wasn't going to ignore this by any means. He took it as a sign and warning that something is happening or will happen soon. He isn't going to stand around and do nothing about it as he silently held the wheel of the recovering Halberd whom took much wounds from a ugly spirit from evil itself. Kirby looked back at his sleeping friends, sighing in relief that their both safe. 'Kirby, did you have the same dream of him?' A shadowy figure appears in front of the Pink Puff with his purple robe hugging him. It was amazing. Somehow the Masked Knight knew about Kirby's dream. The Pink Puff didn't say anything and just gave a confused yet blank look to him.

(Music Ends)

* * *

(Batman Begins - Young Bruce Falls.)

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the Embodiment of Evil.

Evil. Evil everywhere, even across and outside of the universe. It sleeps with horror and redness surrounding it. It was beyond powerful, monstrous, and massive. Its own heart alone was literally much more gigantic than ten of the largest giant stars across the universe. Perhaps even ten thousands of galaxies are only as large as Evil's tiny tooth. Yes, it was that massive. Infact, this evil itself should be considered nigh-omnipotent and nigh-omnipresence. It's power was so great that it alone fueled dark and horror life in the Dark Dimension, home of the Dread One. How can one be so powerful and massive that he was infact larger than a universe? Does he have any weaknesses that could defeat or kill him? Though it seems impossible to kill him because of his nigh omnipotence.

Suddenly, a great disturbance occurred inside Evil, one with great power of his own. The disturbance sparked its presence across Evil, surging the dark with blue lightning flashing like halloween lights. It was indeed powerful, possibly as powerful as the Greek God of Thunder. The disturbance didn't show itself completely, but it literally zaps through the abyss in a straight line. Each demon and monster was incinerated in its might, screaming from its wrath. The disturbance wasn't beating its way through a countryside of dark and lost souls, it was plowing its way through them, piercing through their skills and tearing it apart. Even the Red Three headed lions and liquid fiery dragons were screaming from taking one hit from the disturbance. It was angry and beyond reasoning.

The disturbance continued to destroy more monsters and shatter another skull with his wrath. His lightning thumped across the dark and struck the dark and lost souls like halloween lights flicking it. The disturbance wasn't just strong. It was fast like the speed of light except literally faster. It gave a big battle cry, charging into the monsters of the Deceiver. The disturbance punched and swung his way through as if he was fighting an entire army by himself. It delivered a solid well force palm on its left hand. It swung its magical hammer into the face of the monsters of the Deceiver, ripping their hearts out and engulfing them in blood. If there was any chance of survival, it would have been little to none. Even then, those who survived were already experience death. At last, the disturbance reached its way to the unconscious child locked up in the abyss of hell. It snagged and covering the boy away in his own hands and cape.

One would ask how did the disturbance ever became like this. The Embodiment of Evil's power is so great that its presence and name alone can cause violence and complete darkness to any world or universe. Lucifer nor Michael can only dream to match this power let alone surpass it. Fortunately, the disturbance itself is powerful enough to resist these behavior changes. However, it cannot remain in the Embodiment of Evil for too long for it will eventually succumb to evil if remained too long. The disturbance stormed its way to a large portal leading to another dimension or universe as it is called. Its blue lightning pierced many other monsters in this dark abyss. Of course the disturbance has one obstacle in the way which is a Satannish, covered in blaze. The brief fight became intense, legendary. Lightning and fire roared and clashed like bulls butting their heads in a fierce duel. In the end, the blue lightning won, forcing the blazing fire on its knees and vanishing into the portal of light.

* * *

Abruptly in a split second, the Dread One had woken up from a nightmare that he had. It seems like it was just all a dream. He thought it was just another one of those fake dreams as he calls it. Dormammu flicked a finger and decided to take a walk in the abyss for sometime. He had gotten up from his throne and out of his filthy dungeon of hell. Nothing could have gone wrong in his kingdom of hell. As he walked solemnly like a soldier, he suddenly widen his eyes of hell as if he found something shocking. It wasn't a dream nor an illusion created by the Embodiment of Evil. The Dread One couldn't believe it. He has never felt or have been humiliated like this a long time since the Sorcerer Supreme fought him as the Avatar of the Embodiment of Everything. The boy was not in his dungeon. He was gone completely and so was his army who were completely broken into blood and bones. The disturbance had taken the boy away from the Dread One.

The Lord of Chaos narrowed his hellish eyes, twitching his dark orange eyebrows into the shape of a mountain. His fist has formed into something like a nuclear tsar ready to incinerate something. The Dread One wasn't just unhappy. He was angry beyond angry, hateful beyond hateful, and bloodthirsty beyond bloodthirsty. He had lost a valuable potential power source. Not only that, he even sees a defeated Satannish on its back. That was one of the Dread One's most trusted lietuenants. He raises his fist and jams his fist into the ground, unleashing anger across Evil. Roaring with hate, his anger literally shatters many Dread One may sit on his throne, but he was not a king without power on his side. His already own insane power was bathed into Evil's blood, increasing it to godly levels. He was going to kill his prey and rip his head off with his own filthy hands. Make no mistake. Dormammu will find his prey no matter the cost.

(Music ends)

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Well. It appears- NOPE! I WILL NOT GIVE ANYMORE SPOILERS! YOU SHALL READ WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Okay okay…. I shall give a few. If you guys guessed Thor, you were correct! He just went on KILLING SPREE! He isn't going to be happy about evil, especially when it's one of his foes. Also, It's been mentioned that Giygas' power can turn anyone violent so Thor's berserk rage is increased three times fold? Who was the boy Thor saved? I'm not telling! You shall find out next chapter!**

 **By the way, what did you think of the story so far? let me know! Comment and criticisms are appreciated! (Also, I won't be following other fan ideas for this story because... it destroys my creativity for this huge journey. I already planned how this story will end. It's going to be a long story and the ending... it really climatic! You will see how this story will unfold!)**


	10. Asgard

**Hey guys, I really sorry if I didn't update. I was busy with the Philharmonic Orchestra and I had a harsh break up. It took me some time to get going. I still haven't forgot this story yet; I don't plan on stopping at all because I really love the direction where this story is heading.**

 **I do not own Kirby, Earthbound, nor Marvel! ENJOY!**

* * *

Refugee Room

The recovering voyage begun to violently shake. There was something happening. It wasn't happening in a bad but rather if it was telling the crew to brace themselves. The world thundering sound awakens the others. Though the crew had a good sleep, they didn't even want to wake up. Lucas and Jeff yawned as if both bear cubs were complaining about something. Dedede walked across the room cranky if he work up at this kind of time. He was literally sleepwalking and sleeptalking as if he was the fastest speaker ever compared to a mice. Something was up. His consciousness isn't there not in a bad way but rather a mysterious way. No one knows what happened to him as Lucas and Jeff got up and looked at the sleep talking Penguin as if he was already insane enough without the fast talking going at near the speed of sound. Truly, the two boys wanted to whack the sleep talkative King of Dreamland on the belly with titanium bats. This could have happened if a cry didn't echo across the dark voyage in the contrary of pretty resonance. It was the sound of help. 'PIYO!'

(Hans Zimmer - The Scout Ship Takes Off)

Suddenly, the Penguin had a shock struck him. His eyes opened as if a door cracked open with light shining from it. The King of Dreamland has woken up, but this wasn't going to stop his speed talk. His vision was blinded by not only light but literally stars and hearts. He wasn't himself, just some day dreamer who was only believing in happy land. Not willing to stand for this, Lucas proceeds to do something that shocks both Dedede and Jeff in their spines. Boy was it a surprise him. He planted a slap into the King of Dreamland without hesitation. Suddenly, Dedede became different from a few minutes before. His senses and consciousness flew back to reality in a flash. He shook his head and looked down at both Lucas and Jeff, clueless of what actually just happened. Before things can get more awkward than it was already, a violent thundering sound takes over. The two boys and the King of Dreamland didn't have enough time and proceeded to sprint their way ahead.

* * *

A Masked Knight and a Pink Puff were watching as if the Halberd itself was actually surviving re entry except on a different level. This was different, something to the extreme. As the Pink Puff attempts to reach for the far steering wheel, the Masked Knight himself gave a gesture with his left hand as if he told the Pink Puff to stop. 'Kirby, the wheel isn't working; The phoenix is operating the Halberd.' The Pink Puff did nothing but listened to the command of his rival and mentor. He gave a silent but big eye look to the Masked Knight. 'Besides, we are entering a new realm.' Just as the Masked Knight was finished with his words, the King of Dreamland along with Lucas and Jeff rushed to the Pink Puff and the Masked Knight. Wishing to know what is happening right now, the King of Dreamland demanded an answer from Metaknight.

* * *

Look, It's a dazzling bird! No, It's a shining falcon! Impossible, It's the almighty Phoenix Force! An entity with nearly all power, the shining creature roars in triumph. Its roar was beautiful, almost as majestic like Mother Nature or perhaps even greater. The roar wasn't in pain but rather seemingly saying that 'we're here now!' It was finally clear what the majestic entity was doing. The Masked Knight was right the whole time. The lightness seemingly vanished into the beautiful skies of what could be paradise alone, but it wasn't exactly paradise. What was it really? It was too shiny to even be Earth. It was too majestic to be even another mere planet from another galaxy. No, it is what the Eternity said to the Pink Puff in that one dream, the one and only realm.

It is Asgard of the nine realms, a realm so beautiful that if there was the human version of the realm, Earth fails to compete with it as the number one most attractive model in history. The skies were gorgeous, but the majestic entity flying through the clouds made it a true sight to see. The Phoenix sparked its voice in triumph, knowing that it has got the others safe and sound. Asgard was nothing short of paradise for it was hard to miss Earth when it was much more than just that. The skies were so blue that the ocean fails to compete with its color. The landscape was so vast that even Jupiter's moon was only half the size of Asgard's mountains. The only problem right now is that the majestic entity decides to let its grip of the Masked Voyage go without caution. The Halberd fell to the land of Asgard and violently slid across it like a complete ragdoll. It kept going and going until it finally came to an end.

Knowing that the refugees of hers are alive and safe from harm, the embodiment of rebirth released a soaring shout with its scarlet beck. The voice of rebirth was so great that it not only changed the landscape of paradise to nature green, but it commanded the very thick clouds of grey to clear out without question. As the thickness of grey clears out, the phoenix sparked its scarlet eye at a massive yet ancient architecture that lives on top of the highest mountain ever of this realm and its beauty. However, the embodiment of rebirth wasn't just staring at this old castle's for nothing. It knew that a mighty king lived inside there and ruled this paradise. Suddenly, the phoenix itself spread its scarlet wings into an angel, soaring into the paradise sky and disappearing into the light that vanishes.

(Soundtrack Ends.)

* * *

Meanwhile on the landscape of Asgard

Everyone was awestruck by the sight of this paradise. The Masked Knight did nothing but just look at the view of the landscape. Lucas was beyond awestruck. He literally had no words to describe how the land itself was all beautiful. It was just like the very color of his world. The same can be said for Jeff who had a face of silence. The king of dreamland had mix reactions. His heart felt hostile to the realm of paradise, but his soul felt a peace inside him. The masked knight had the same face language as Jeff except that his soul told him that there is someone that would wish to know him alone. Finally, the pink puff briefly forgotten about his own world. His physical round body was there, but his subconsciousness of dreams had curiosity and excitement stare at the same ancient castle. Something told him to explore this paradise's castle and so he does with an graceful front flip that felt like dancing to him.

("Man of Steel - Lois Investigates" plays.)

There was only one concern, not for him right now, no but for the others who are left behind at the landed voyage. Does the pink puff even know that he has his companions on his side? Likely not considering that the mountain's castle got his attention at the moment as he peacefully landed on his chubby feet, bolting himself across the landscape to the mountain range like the flash except slower. This wasn't the best choice since the masked knight himself was now concerned about his fellow star warrior's safety. His mind roared and echoed like the beast. 'I hate it when Kirby does that especially most of the times!' The masked knight decides to accompany the pink puff who is already gone to the high mountain itself. This was going to be some task considering that he had three more companions to look out for who follow the gliding masked knight to the ground.

The group except Dedede, who crashes with his stomach, lands gracefully on paradise. A question echoed from the concerned boy with yellow. His heart and soul were both concerned about his new friend. "Where's Kirby?!" The masked knight himself cloaked his eyes in darkness for a moment until shining them again except this time, it was green. "He's headed for the high castle on that mountain range. We have to follow him fast! I sense that we are not alone in this realm or paradise!" Immediately, Jeff slid out his own arsenal of firearms to the palm of his hands, each aren't just your regular world war two weapons. These firearms are capable of harming or even killing both the supernatural and the abstract without question. Lucas brought out his own stick to hold as a weapon. Though he wanted to mock the poor boy in yellow for using a stick, the king of dreamland decided to bring his landed hammer of dreamland on his shoulders for battle. 'This is the first time I've been in a journey like this for a long time.'

* * *

The pink puff was slightly huffing with his mouth. His body vibrated a little bit. However, he just did something that he wasn't aware of by now. He just sprinted across a mountain as large as two moons in a matter of thirty minutes! For a reward, the pink puff saw something that not only caught the attention of his clear eyes, but the mind of his innocent consciousness. What his eyes see are the gates to the City Asgard. However, the pink puff didn't know that the location was in front of him. Regardless of whether he know or not, the hero of dreamland begun geeking over seeing this beautiful palace like a happy child would. Suddenly, the gates begun to move as if it had life in them. The hero of dreamland suddenly stopped geeking with a violent abruptness along with his body. He witnesses the gates of Asgard unlock with light.

A large figure appeared upon the very stiff and nervous pink puff. He had white hair that is nearly the length of his back. The same can be said for his beard which was nearly the height of this figure's chest and neck. He was very muscular too as if he could crush anyone with his bare hands. Fortunately, this figure was not violent to the super scared pink puff for it gave a warm smile that lessen the awakening tension of the pink star warrior. This figure was a god and the most powerful of them all in both this city and the realm itself. He didn't view the pink star warrior as any kind of threat. Instead, the elderly figure's mouth opens up like a dugged pathway. 'Are you Kirby from the ruined world of Dreamland?' The pink puff couldn't answer, awestruck of not only his appearance but how he actually knew the pink puff himself. However, the sudden arrival of his companions stopped him from doing so which scared the hero of dreamland. The elderly figure looked at the others as if it understood their point of view without question. It was like he knew about the situation much more than the new visitors.

(Soundtrack Ends)

* * *

 **HEHEHEHE!**

 **I don't know if there is going to be a routine for chapters. Just know that I'm not going to give up on this story.**


End file.
